Mike Ference-press-poet
Links * Mike Ference PRESS RELEASE from September, 2006 Contact: Mike Ference Ference Marketing & Communications 817 Worthington Avenue Clairton, PA 15025 412-233-5491 Email: Ference@icubed.com http://www.FerenceMarketing.com Patient Father Enjoys Success of Poem’s Publication Pittsburgh, PA – September 15, 2006 – Mike Ference, a Pittsburgh-based entrepreneur, business owner, writer and speaker can now add poet to his list of monikers – his poem “To The Serra Class of 91” has been recognized for outstanding achievement in poetry and received the Editor’s Choice Award by the International Library of Poetry. The poem documents the 16-year struggle that Ference endured to finally get to the bottom of the attempted murder of his son, Adam Ference on December 5, 1989. The shooting occurred while his son was riding a school bus to Serra Catholic High School in McKeesport, PA. The shooter was infatuated with Satanism and the occult – as detailed by former PA State Trooper Robert Griffin – but ignored by then McKeesport Mayor Lou Washowich and his Police Chief Tom Brletic. According to Ference, the shooting occurred in the Mon Valley section of Allegheny County, near Pittsburgh, PA in western PA – a region notorious for political corruption, and open air partnerships between mobsters, police officers and elected officials. “I was advised by former Clairton, PA Public Safety Officer William Scully just weeks after the shooting to investigate the crime myself if I ever wanted to find the truth behind the attempted murder of my son,” Ference explains. However, with no badge and no leverage, few people were willing to step forward and volunteer information. But after 16 years his story will be told, at least in the poem that succinctly documents his trails and tribulations. From mobsters, to Satanic pedophile priests to law makers who are mostly law breakers, the poem illustrates how decent human beings suffer at the hands of corrupt politicians and worthless law enforcement officers who only perform for individuals who are connected. Ference refers to the Golden Triangle, a Pittsburgh icon, a symbolic for the union of mobsters, democrats and Duquesne University Law School graduates as the real power brokers and scoundrels responsible for the cloud of black smoke that now lingers over the entire region that is far more toxic than the black stuff that covered the area in the glory days of the steel industry. Funny thing, after almost two decades, Ference is starting to get some answers. A police report from the McKeesport, PA police was reluctantly supplied by current McKeesport Mayor Jim Brewster. “If I had this in 1990, it would have made a difference, why my attorney Ken Behrend of the Pittsburgh law firm Behrend and Ernesberger couldn’t or wouldn’t provide it to me is still a mystery. I do know this much, most of the members of the law firm are graduates of Duquesne Law School, a Catholic University, so I now understand where their priorities may have been back in the early 90s when they were supposed to be representing my son. Barbara Ernesberger is the democratic chairperson for the City of Pittsburgh, another organization more concerned about keeping power than dispensing justice,” Ference adds. But for a update on just how bad things are in Pittsburgh and the Mon Valley, Ference suggests a review of the local media to examine articles on a federal lawsuit against officials of McKeesport, PA, McKeesport School District and others concerning the disappearance of Tanya Kach for 10 years and her recent return to safety, just a few months ago. The story made international headlines and rightfully so, it was a crime that may have been the result of the typical lousy or maybe even criminal police work some of McKeesport’s former or current law enforcement officials have so often displayed over the years. Three former Mon Valley Police Chiefs are currently in jail or awaiting trial for crimes ranging from sexual assault to stealing money and drugs from a police safe. Allegheny County Sheriff Pete DeFazio is contemplating retirement following years of the federal government investigating his department. The investigation, although not over, has already landed two of DeFazio’s top henchmen in federal prison while another resigned in shame. So apparently, Ference’s poem is not too far off the mark and may be right on the money. To review the poem visit www.poetry.com and type in the author’s name, Mike Ference under the search area. For a copy of the poem send your request to Ference@icubed.com